


Memories

by PotatoMash



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Shorts, but its mostly in the guys perspective anyway soo, i guess that fixes that, no sads here nope, tbh idk where orion is here but welp, terrible tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoMash/pseuds/PotatoMash
Summary: The amnesiac recalls her experiences in the other worlds as she is being transported towards the one true world she has chosen to live in. She contemplates on her memories in the other worlds for a while as she travels.





	1. King Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also aka five short chapters for each guy because I couldn't choose between them lmao. The word and its definition that's found before the story will be the main theme of each fic. In addition, our heroine doesn't really have a name and I couldn't really think of one either, so please excuse the overuse of 'she' and 'her' and all that. Also, these stories are more or less in the guys perspectives so Orion is pretty absent here.

_**Hanker Sore** adj. _ Finding a person so attractive it actually kinda pisses you off.

* * *

 

Shin was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

 _How could she look so pretty, so… perfect?!_ His mind screamed. The situation was ridiculous, really. His girlfriend was just eating ice cream on a particularly hot day at the park, but she just looked so flawless as she was consuming the sweet dessert. She looked quite relieved from the heat because of the cold ice cream, but Shin felt hotter than ever despite the fact that he was eating ice cream as well. It was all her fault.

Shin's pretty sure that she already knew that he was staring, but she paid no heed to it. The auburn-haired girl didn't seem uncomfortable with his gaze on her either, and it was frustrating. Shin was supposed to be the one who would get a reaction out of her... He was supposed to make her shy, not the other way around! The bassist's lips had involuntarily formed a pout as he continued observing her.

"Shin, is something wrong?" She suddenly piped up. Emerald eyes met scarlet momentarily. Shin quickly averted his gaze and coughed into his free hand. His face was quickly reddening and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Nothing's wrong. Just, just keep eating your ice cream." Shin said with a grunt, trying to feign indifference. But he knew that she knew better. He just hoped that she wouldn't—

"Shin," The auburn-haired girl called. He pretended not to hear her as he tried to get rid of the crimson hues spreading across his features.

"Shin," She repeated with a more demanding tone. "Look at me." She commanded. Almost immediately, the bassist shifted his gaze to meet her eyes. _Why is she so perfect?_ His mind echoed.

Her eyebrows knitted in concern and her lips formed a frown, marring her beauty ever so slightly. "Shin, tell me what's bothering you… please." The auburn-haired girl said softly as she reached out to hold his gloved hand. Gentle digits stroked smooth leather soothingly and Shin had let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Scarlet eyes fixated themselves on their now joined hands.

The bassist took a few moments to breathe and think for a while, only to find out that he honestly didn't remember what was bothering him either. Her hand on his was a soothing presence. He slowly looked up and looked at her face once more.

"I don't know…" He managed to say but looked away in frustration. He had finally realized what he was so pissed off about, but he refused to vocalize it. Shin was actually just frustrated because of such a petty reason: her attractiveness. To be honest, he didn't know why that frustrated him so much either. He couldn't really explain it. Maybe it's because she's too perfect to be true? He's not so sure. Should he even be pissed off about something as trivial as that? His mind felt like such a mess.

When he looked back at her once more, she flashed him with a rather comforting smile, her beauty almost blinding him in the process if it weren't for him noticing that _stupid_ little bit of strawberry ice cream that rested right beside her lips.

Suddenly feeling bold, Shin, reached out to cup her face. Swiftly, he closed the distance between them and kissed the corner of her lips, tasting the dessert that once rested there. He smirked as he moved away, the bassist's confidence back in full swing.

When he looked at her once more, he could see her pouting adorably at him, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Shin!" The auburn-haired girl exclaimed as she huffed.

"There was ice cream on your face, dummy." He managed to say while his face was quickly reddening once again.

 

_God, why'd she have to be so attractive?_


	2. King Of Spades

_**Silience** n. _ The kind of unnoticed excellence that carries on around you every day, unremarkably, such as hidden talents, which could be renowned as masterpieces if they were popular enough; accidentally overlooking buried jewels that may not be flawless but are still somehow perfect.

* * *

Ikki never really noticed until now, but her eyes were absolutely stunning to look at.

Not only that, she was just amazing in general. The debonair always saw the beauty in the women he'd been with in the past, but it was only now that he realized how truly incredible she was. Not that she wasn't great before, no, but he didn't give enough attention to notice how astounding she actually is.

She was a diamond in the rough, and it frustrated him to no end that no one had ever really noticed her. Although, he supposed that he should feel happy about that because that would mean that he'd have a lot more competition to deal with— not that it would be difficult to compete with other men, but it would just be quite a hassle, especially since his eyes didn't seem to work on her and also because he attracted a lot of unwanted attention with his eyes.

"Ikki!" She suddenly called, which had successfully snapped him back to his senses… Wait, what was he doing again? The debonair looks at his hands, the left holding an ice cream scooper, and the right holding a cherry. That's right, he was at work, making a—

"Ikki, is the parfait done yet? Our masters are getting impatient." Her sudden words had brought him back to reality. That was weird, he mused. He usually wasn't this absentminded.

"It's almost done, do not fret my dear princess." He managed to say smoothly as he placed the final cherry on top of the desert. Ikki then turned around and handed the parfait to the auburn-haired girl. One of her eyebrows were raised as she took the desert from him, and just as she was about to leave, he winked at her. Unfortunately for the debonair, it wasn't as effective as he had hoped, and she had simply rolled her eyes at his gesture. It was cute, definitely, but not the way he wanted her to react.

Unlike the other girls he had met, she was unpredictable. It was exciting and quite perplexing at the same time. Perhaps with her, he could finally relate to Ken's lack of understanding when it came to women. The thought brought a smirk to the debonair's face as he continued to arrange the rest of the meals that needed to be served.

* * *

After work he had spotted the auburn-haired girl outside the cafe, crouched down in front of a stray cat. Pale lips formed a smile and emerald eyes glistened as she offered the cat some of the leftovers they had. _So that was why she always asked if there were any leftovers…_ Ikki mused. His admiration for her grew as he approached her.

"How long have you been doing this?" He suddenly asked, which had caused her to jump a bit out of shock. Emerald eyes shifted their gaze to the debonair.

"For a week now… I'd love to take him home but…" The auburn-haired girl trailed off as she spoke, her features slowly dropping as she mumbled.

"If you can't, I can take him to my place, if you'd like." Ikki suggested. Almost immediately, her face brightened and she beamed at him.

"That would be great!" She said enthusiastically as Ikki stooped down to take the cat into his arms. Surprisingly, the cat didn't seem to mind the sudden contact. "Would it be okay if I visited sometime to check on Kuroko-kun?" She continued.

"You already named him?" Ikki asked with a slightly quizzical yet amused look on his face. She nodded and then smiled in response. He couldn't help but stare at her.

 

_She truly is amazing, both inside and out._


	3. King Of Clubs

_**Rubatosis** n. _ The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat.

* * *

After a week of studying, she decided that it would be a good idea for the both of them to have a break tomorrow. Although Kent was reluctant to agree, especially since he was in the middle of his research, he had been persuaded by the auburn-haired girl. She had told him that what they were going to do didn't require them to travel far away nor spend too much money.

While Kent could think of ways that they could spend their time in a 'fun' way, she didn't agree to his standards of fun. The genius simply didn't understand why she didn't find math puzzles nor Rubik's cubes (the cube even counted as a children's toy, he thought that she'd at least enjoy that) fun. Kent also tried to research on fun things to do, however, he was stopped before he could even properly suggest anything. Defeated, he had agreed to her childish whims once more.

The next day, the auburn-haired girl brought a video game console to his house and had quickly set it up as soon as she entered the place. Video games, the genius mused. He should've expected something like that, but at the same time he was quite surprised. Kent knew that some games could improve some cognitive functions, but he doubted that she had brought any game of the sort. After all, she claimed that what he liked to do wasn't very fun nor relaxing.

"Kent, catch!" The auburn-haired girl suddenly said as she tossed a controller towards him. The genius' eyes widened as he outstretched his hands and arms in order to catch the device. His heartbeat hammered inside of him as he reached for the controller.

"You could have just passed it to me properly, you know." Kent grumbled as he sat adjacent to her in front of the television.

"I know, but you were too far away." She replied with a pout as she inserted the disc. Loud music blared from the speakers as the screen booted up the game, which turned out to be a game called Street Fighter x Tekken. The auburn-haired girl quickly began to go through the in-game menus to set up a match. Lime green eyes observed her as she hummed, evidently relaxed and happy. It brought a smile to his face, which he quickly hid as soon as she began to turn her head in his direction.

"Okay, now choose your characters!" She said as she looked at him before speaking once more. "It's a tag-team battle so you have to choose two." She explained. Kent tried to regulate his heartbeat as it had quickened due almost being caught smiling and staring at her.

"Two? But you just said that it's a tag-team battle." Kent replied.

"It is, but we're playing against each other." She said with a smile. Immediately after that they had started to choose their characters for the match.

* * *

 "How are you doing that?! You didn't inform me of the different button combinations!" Kent yelled at the auburn-haired girl. Loud button taps could be heard as the pair continued to play.

"I don't know! I told you, just keep pressing buttons until something happens!" She yelled back as the characters on her screen had performed another 10-hit combo that had nearly knocked out Kent's character if it weren't for the genius dodging the final hit by chance. His heart rate was increasing due to both his adrenaline and frustration at the game. _Fun? How is this fun?_ Kent mused as his eyes narrowed. He allowed his posture to slouch forward ever so slightly, mimicking the position that she was in, testing if her positioning was a deliberate strategy to give her the upper hand.

"What do you mean 'just keep pressing'?!" Kent shouted. "That makes no sense! There has to be a specific—" Before he could finish his statement, a loud voice could be heard from the speakers, indicating that his character had been knocked out.

"I win again!" The auburn-haired girl suddenly shouted as she sprang upward, standing up and stretching her limbs. A cheeky grin was directed at Kent as she celebrated her victory. Her features shimmered in the bright room; it was as if time had slowed down. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her, and it made his heart race even faster than before. Kent realized, slightly annoyed that he could hear the sound of his heart pounding more than the sound of the auburn-haired girl celebrating her victory for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"Wasn't that fun?" She said happily as she sat back down beside Kent, happily sighing and leaning closer towards him as she did.

"...Yes, it was." The genius finally said after a long moment of silence. His heart continued to thunder. He didn't think that she could have this effect on him. It was quite unsettling to the genius how such mundane actions from her could stir such emotion inside of him, although he couldn't say that he completely disliked the feeling either.

"I told you so!" She said as she nudged Kent and grinned. "Come on, let's play one more round and I promise to answer all of those math worksheets after this!" _There's that smile again..._ Kent mused. His heart did not give him a break as it continued to roar. He grunted in annoyance before replying.

"Fine. Just one last round." He said. The genius adjusted his glasses out of nervousness. As ridiculous as it was, he was worried that she might be able to hear his heart given their close proximity to each other.

 _Hold on…_ his mind echoed. Why did he care so much about that? _That didn't make sense. That was… illogical._ Kent thought, and his eyes widened at what he had suddenly realized.

 

_Am I… Is this.. love?_


	4. King Of Diamonds

_**Opia** n._ The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.

* * *

Toma was completely shrouded in darkness; he had hidden in the dimly lit street corner near Meido no Hitsuji. It was Friday, seven thirty in the evening: the end of her shift. Amber eyes were alert, waiting for her to come out of the back entrance. He didn't know what took over him as he watched. _Why do I stoop this low?_ Toma mused. He didn't know the answer to his thoughts, but it was too late for him to just walk away.

"You really think that'll work?" A familiar voice asked. Amber eyes immediately locate the source. Familiar auburn hair and emerald eyes shone in the moonlight; the perfection of her features made her look like an illusion. She was simply too good to be true.

"Of course dear, don't doubt me." Another painstakingly familiar voice emerged, disturbing him out of his thoughts. He should've expected that, but it still brought fire to his eyes whenever he saw them together. Toma knew he had no right to feel that way— to feel jealous. _They_ were in a relationship, he was just her brother figure. Perhaps if he wasn't so nice to her, he would have won her heart, Toma scowled as he dismissed that thought.

"But seriously…" Ikki suddenly continued as he gently nudged the auburn-haired girl's shoulder. "Your taste in men is terrible." The auburn-haired girl rolled her eyes at that but smiled back at him teasingly. Witnessing the simple gesture made Toma's heart ache. By looking at her emerald eyes, he could tell that she was in total bliss.

He shouldn't have come here, Toma mused. He didn't deserve to see her this happy. After all, he wasn't causing her happiness at the moment. He was an intruder, looking into the vulnerable deep pools of emerald. Pools of emerald that he should have been avoiding from the very beginning, and yet Tom couldn't help but question what Ikki's words meant. Was the debonair referring to himself?

"At least the man I like doesn't play around and get a new girlfriend every three months, unlike _someone_ here." She said as she looked at Ikki. _So they aren't in a relationship?_ Toma was puzzled.

"Touché," Was his reply. "Anyway, are you sure you don't want me to accompany you home? It's quite late. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Ikki said in an evidently flirtatious tone, which made Toma's blood boil.

"I'll be fine. My apartment isn't far from here. I'll see you tomorrow!" The auburn-haired girl said as she waved him goodbye. For someone that wasn't her boyfriend, it was strange of her to take his tone so normally, Toma mused.

The debonair had vanished rather quickly from Toma's point of view, which had made his body jerk and his head whip instinctively in search of the debonair. But because of his sudden movement, he had also caused the trash bin beside him to nearly topple over, which caught the attention of the auburn-haired girl who had yet to leave the area. Emerald eyes had evidently widened in fear and surprise as she searched for the source of the sound.

"T-Toma…" She said while looking like a deer in headlights. This should be the other way around, Toma thought. He was the one who was caught, not her.

"H-hey… I, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you and I didn't mean to intrude." He began to ramble as he avoided her eyes. Scratching the back of his head with his right hand, he continued as she stared at him in silence. "I was just worried that you wouldn't get home safely, so I made my way here... But I'm a bit ridiculous, aren't I?" Toma managed to say as he let out a soft chuckle.

He hated putting up with his older brother act, but he was the one who imposed it on himself, Toma mused. He had no one to blame but himself, he thought as he continued. "You aren't a kid anymore, and like what you said earlier, you could make it home just fine… so.." He said and eventually decided to stop explaining himself. As he turned around to leave, the auburn-haired girl had suddenly spoken up.

"No! I-it's okay!" She suddenly said as she took his hand. Both of their faces had immediately reddened, and that single touch felt like electricity went through their bodies. Quickly letting go of his hand, she continued.

"I don't mind, Toma…" She said meekly as he turned around to face her. Just meeting her emerald irises had petrified him.

"But… Ikki..." Toma tried to speak his mind, but to no avail. He couldn't think nor speak coherently with her eyes looking into his like that. It was like seeing a fraction of her that he shouldn't have. He was an intruder, after all. Toma bit his lower lip at that thought as he turned his head, avoiding her gaze.

"What I mean to say is, I-I don't mind if it's you, T-Toma." She managed to mutter in-between stutters. Toma's head had suddenly whipped back to meet her gaze. His eyes were wide as he looked at her. _Did she just…?_ It took him a moment longer than it should've, but his mind had finally put the pieces together.

_It… it was me this whole time?_


	5. The Joker

  _ **Vemödalen**_ _n._ The frustration of photographing something amazing when thousands of identical photos already exist.

* * *

 

Ukyo has many, many photos of places, people, and various other things. His collection ranged from simple shots of everyday things to mesmerizing, heart-stopping images of the world around him. Ukyo is a photographer after all. It's his job to take as many stunning photos as possible. While his work is often featured in magazines and websites, he couldn't help but feel frustrated. He simply didn't feel good enough. He felt like something was… missing in his photos. There are just so many amazing photos of the same thing, what difference would it make if he just took even more pictures? The photographer mused.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as Ukyo put down his camera.

"It's nothing too big, really. Don't worry about it." He answered her dismissively, although he knew that she wasn't convinced. To avoid the conversation, the photographer held his camera back up and looked into the viewfinder.

As Ukyo moved around to get a perfect shot of the scenery, something had blocked his shot. Shades of green and black were the only things visible from the photographer's viewfinder as he tried to adjust the lens. Defeated, Ukyo had placed his camera back down and met face to face with the auburn-haired girl.

"Something is wrong," She said bluntly. "Tell me." She demanded. _Well,_ Ukyo thought, _there's no running away from her now. But…_

*Click!* A flash of light had temporarily blinded the auburn-haired girl as Ukyo ran away from her.

"Ukyo!" She yelled as she tried to chase the photographer. He chuckled as he kept snapping photos of her, no longer caring about the quality of the images he was producing. Perhaps he could get an idea if he just took pictures like this, Ukyo mused.

A few clicks of the shutter and running later, she had finally caught up to the photographer and managed to snatch his camera away from him as well. Victorious and content, she decided to sift through the photos Ukyo had taken. As she browsed through the photos, she occasionally gave the photographer a raised brow and laughed at some of the pictures she had seen. It brought joy to Ukyo to see that she was enjoying herself.

"You took around fifty pictures of me, what are you going to do with them all?" She said as she giggled, handing back the camera to him.

"I don't know yet, but I'll definitely keep them." The photographer said as took the camera from her and smiled. He had finally realized what was missing in his photos.

"But they all look the same… Here, I'll delete some of them so-" Ukyo interrupted her before she could finish speaking.

"But they all happened in different moments. These pictures are memories of us being happy together... I think that all of these pictures are beautiful in their own ways." Ukyo said, evidently speaking from the heart. The auburn-haired girl's features and even his features had reddened as he explained himself.

"Besides, it would be a waste to delete any of these. You look great in all of them." The photographer said as he smiled at her. Before she could even say a word in response, Ukyo had already raised his camera and had taken a picture of her.

"Hey!"

 

* * *

 

It took Ukyo months to collect the large amount of photos that he had decorated around the room, but it was worth it. The photographer's lips involuntarily formed a smile as he looked at his work. Pictures of her decorated every nook and cranny of the room in an artistic fashion. Some of the photos were of them together, but most were simply photos of her enjoying herself with him. Memories of them together were put on display for anyone who entered the room to see. Most of the images were hung on a string of lights while others were simply taped to the wall or on top of a surface. His favorite pictures of her, however, were framed. He just hoped that she would love what he had done to the room as much as he did. Breathing in and out, he steeled himself as he opened the door.

"Ukyo, am I allowed to open my eyes now?" She asked as she covered her emerald eyes with both of her hands.

"Not yet, but I'll guide you inside." The photographer said as he ushered his lover into the room.

"What is this anyway?" She asked as they walked.

"Like I said, it's a surprise. I can't just tell you." Ukyo said as they had come to a stop in the middle of the decorated room.

"Okay, now you can take a look." He said as she removed her hands that obstructed her view. An audible gasp was immediately heard after she did so.

"Do you like it?" Ukyo asked as he watched her. She looked absolutely mesmerized by the sight, but he thought that it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"That's why you were always taking pictures…" The photographer heard her mumble before answering his question.

"I love it, Ukyo. Thank you so much!" She said as she launched herself towards the photographer and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"You're welcome," He said gleefully. "But that's not all..." Ukyo continued as he moved away from her grasp. Slowly but surely, he kneeled down, which caused her to cover her mouth with both of her hands, suppressing another gasp.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but…" The photographer hesitated a bit before finding the courage to continue. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out the ring box from his pocket and presented it to her.

"Yes!" She cried as Ukyo stood up to embrace his lover. He couldn't help but cry as well.

 

_I love you and every moment is worth cherishing forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if the quality of this whole thing wasn't very good. I barely proofread anything and it was sort of rushed because life. :(


End file.
